KORPS
Overview KORPS was the new criminal organization featuring in M.I. High after the events of "The Fall of SKUL" in Series 6. A corpse is the name given to a dead body, KORPS is named after that and each of its divisions is named after another body part/function. Similiar to SKUL, the identity of the first in command (Mastermind, Grand Master) is not revealed. The identity of the second in command (Crime Minister, Jade Dixon-Halliday) is revealed. Furthermore, the leaders are male, while the executive leaders are female. In the Bunker, an old M.I.9 war room underneath M.I.9 HQ, a large board with different KORPS divisions and their relationships was seen during “Trojan KORPS”. A similar, more modern board was seen briefly on a wall in the M.I.9 base underneath Saint Hearts’s during “The Mayze” and has made an appearance, abeit brief, in every episode since. Both boards featured the names and logos of KORPS’ divisions and the relationships between different divisions. Various KORPS division leaders signed in at the end of “Trojan KORPS” after the Mastermind admitted to the Crime Minister that “there is no sense in hiding the rest of the organisation” and ordered her to “unleash them”. However, most of their voices were scrambled together, so it is unsure as to what most of their names were. It isunknown as to exactly how many divisions of KORPS there are as only a small portion have been seen or discussed in detail, but based on the number of KORPS division leaders that signed in at the end of “Trojan KORPS”, it can be assumed that from that scene, there are currently at least twelve different divisions of KORPS. It is unknown as to how many different divisions existed during the war, but based on the events of various episodes, there were at least eight. In “The Mayze”, when the team entered an old KORPS base The Mayze, Tom noted that the bottom floor was about 0.5 miles underground and he was not even sure if it was the bottom. As each level of The Mayze was operated by a different division of KORPS, it is implied that there are many diferent divisions, at least before and during the war. Before the Grand Master assumed command of SKUL. and the organisation broke away from KORPS, its name was originally written as SKUL as shown in The Bunker during “Trojan KORPS”. After it broke away and KORPS were defeated, the name was turned into an acronym that stood for different phrases. The meaning of the initials was changed slightly throughout the series, but were: Super Kriminal Underworld League (Series 1), Secret Kriminal Underworld League (Series 2), and Secret Kriminal Underground League (Series 5). As such, it remains the only division of KORPS whose name was an acronym. History KORPS was an organization that Frank London, Stella Knight, and M.I.9 went to war with over 10 years ago. A full scale secret world war broke out between M.I.9 and KORPS and both sides fought across the globe. Frank London was the commander who led the M.I.9 team in the final battle with KORPS. It resulted with the death of his team and Frank was the only victim to get out alive when he had to destroy KORPS' Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). However, the KORPS leadership survived and after staying in hiding for over 10 years, they rose again to power after destroying SKUL in "The Fall of SKUL". In "Frankenstein" and "The Beginning", it was revealed that KORPS existed before World War 2 and their science division STERNUM were working on a supersoldier program that was later abandoned. In "The Last Stand" KORPS is destroyed. Trivia *KORPS signature phrase **"The Fall of SKUL", "Trojan KORPS" -- "KORPS is rising." **"We Need to Talk About KORTEX", "The Last Stand" -- "KORPS has risen." Bases *"Frankenstein", "The Beginning": abandoned KORPS base under Saint Hearts. STERNUM ran a project attempting to create super-soldiers during World War 2, but the project was abandoned and the base sealed in 1941. After the events of the episode, the base was resealed by M.I.9. Stella found a classified file about the base at M.I.9 HQ, but she did not have clearance to access the file. Frank and the team hacked the file. *"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage": parts of the main KORPS base that was stormed by M.I.9 during the final assault is seen briefly in a dream of Frank's. *"The Beginning": the KORPS base is damaged when the laser malfunctions. *"The Man Who Drew Tomorrow": the base is temporary. *"The Mayze": Keri Summers leads the team to an old KORPS base called The Mayze. Each level of The Mayze was run by a different division of KORPS and many of KORPS' divisions were either seen or mentioned in this episode. Frank mentions that the last M.I.9 team that was sent to find The Mayze vanished 12 years ago, the body of one of the missing agents was found by Keri near the exit. Tom was unable to scan beyond the floor located 0.5 miles beneath the surface. *"The Problem Probe": Temporary base used to torture Mandy Pluckey and create an android copy of her. *"The Shadow Games": Alexis Von Hades leads the M.I.9 team to the base and later orders an evacution. *"The Fall of SKUL" to "The Last Stand": KORPS HQ is seen, it features The Crime Minister's command chair on which she is seen sitting on talking to the Mastermind in many episodes. At the end of "The Mayze", The Mastermind's neuron-containment unit was installed in a permanent fashion inside a hidden compartment in the wall behind The Crime Minister's command chair. The base is discovered and the supercomputer is destroyed. The Heart *KORPS supercomputer that monitors the KORPS computer network. Located in the centre of KORPS HQ. Seen in "We Need to Talk About KORTEX" and "The Last Stand". *Namesake is a heart; a muscular organ that pumps blood through blood vessels around the body. Agents Ex-Agents Ex-Associates The people in this list were not KORPS Agents, but were either temporarily employed by KORPS or approached KORPS for help with their own plans. Divisions EARDRUM *EARDRUM’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *EARDRUM’s namesake is the eardrum; transmits sound in the air into the middle ear. FIST *FIST’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *FIST’s namesake is a fist; an action where a hand has the fingers curled into the palm and the thumb retracted, displaying the knuckles. KLAVIKLE *KLAVIKLE’s purpose is unknown. It was mentioned in, “Grosse Encounters”. *KLAVIKLE’s namesake is the clavicle, or the collarbone; a long bone between the scapula and the sternum that makes up part of the shoulder. KNEECAP *KNEECAP’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *KNEECAP is a thick, circular-triangular bone which articulates with the femur (thigh bone) and covers and protects the anterior articular surface of the knee joint. KNUCKLE *They appear in "The Fall of SKUL" and appear to be the infantry. *KNUCKLE is a part of the hand. KORTEX *KORTEX was activated in “The Mayze” and destroyed in “The Last Stand”. *The Mastermind said it would “finish M.I.9 for good”. It infiltrated M.I.9 and replaced the leadership with KORPS agents. *The function of KORTEX is similiar to other fictional organizations such as HYDRA. The criminal/terrorist organization compromises the leadership in order to seize control. *KORTEX’s namesake is the cortex; the outermost layer of an organ. MUSCLE *MUSCLE’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *MUSCLE’s namesake is a muscle; a soft tissue that provides movement. NEOKORTEX *NEOKORTEX is KORPS’ division for Biological Research. *NEOKORTEX made its first appearance when KORPS’ divisions signed in at “Trojan KORPS” and was in “One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage”. *NEOKORTEX’s namesake is the neocortex; a part of the brain of mammals, it is part of the cerebral cortex which (in humans) deals with intelligence, memory, thinking, consciousness and language. NOSTRIL *NOSTRIL’s purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS”. *NOSTRIL’s namesake is a nostril; one of the two channels of the nose. PELVIS *PELVIS’ purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *PELVIS’ namesake is the pelvis; the bony structure, in the middle of the skeleton, that connects the base of the spine to the upper end of the legs. SKAPULA *SKAPULA is KORPS’ division for assassination. *In “The Shadow Games”, it was the host of the “Shadow Games”, a tournament where the 4 deadliest assassins in the world would fight to become the next Shadow Master; the leader of SKAPULA. It is televised so that the leaders of KORPS and members of SKAPULA could see who they were going to work with. All competitors wore masks on their faces but the winner would remove theirs at the end. Ex-Shadow Masters were allowed to participate. *According to Alexis Von Hades, “Rules are made by the victor”. Similiarly, Odo tells Sisko in “A Man Alone” and “Necessary Evil” that the government decides the defination of laws and “blind” justice. A similiar statement is made by Drelfin of the Imperial Security Bureau. *It was mentioned in “Old School” and was the main focus in “The Shadow Games”. *SKAPULA’s namesake is the scapula, or the shoulder blade; the bone that connects the humerus (upper arm bone) with the clavicle (collar bone). SKOTOMA *SKOTOMA is KORPS’ division for Stealth Robotics. It was seen in, “The Mayze”. *Similiar robots are seen in “The Last Stand”. *SKOTOMA’s namesake is a scotoma; a blind spot. SKUL *SKUL was a division of KORPS which broke away when the Grand Master assumed control. Later KORPS was “defeated” by M.I.9 and the name changed to “Super Kriminal Underworld League”. During Series 2 it changed to Secret Kriminal Underworld League and then Secret Kriminal Underground League during Series 5. It was first seen in “The Sinister Prime Minister” and destroyed in “The Fall of SKUL“. Although it’s original purpose was unknown, it served as an organization for theft and criminal training from Series 1-Series 5. *It was seen in nearly every single episode from Series 1-Series 5 and, “The Fall of SKUL”. *SKUL’s namesake is the skull; the bony structure, at the top of the skeleton, in the head that supports the structure of the face and protects the brain. SPINE *SPINE’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *SPINE’s namesake is the spine; a hard, needle shaped anatomical structure. SPLEEN *SPLEEN’s purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *SPLEEN’ namesake is the spleen; an organ that filters blood. STERNUM *STERNUM is led by the Scientist General and is for Scientific Research. During, “Frankenstein”, it was revealed that STERNUM had been trying to create super soldiers during World War 2 and a base was discovered under Saint Hearts near the M.I.9 base. (“Frankenstein“, “The Beginning“) *STERNUM’s namesake is the sternum, or the breastbone; a flat bone that lies in the middle front part of the rib cage. STOMACH *STOMACH’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *STOMACH’s namesake is the stomach; an organ that digest food. TORSO *TORSO’s purpose is unknown. *Agents from TORSO were seen after the Grand Master’s stealth plane crashed in “The Fall of SKUL” and TORSO agents broke into Vault 12 in "Trojan KORPS". It was also seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *TORSO’s namesake is the torso; the term for the part of the body between the neck and the limbs, it included the chest, abdomen and the pelvis. VIZION *VIZION is KORPS’ division for Architecture. It was seen in, “The Mayze”. *VIZION’s namesake is visual perception; the ability to process information contained in visible light resulting in perception, otherwise known as eyesight, sight or vision. Trivia *During, "Forever Young", the "National Organisation for Scientific Extrapolation" was seen; it was called NOSE for short, similarly to how all of KORPS's divisions are named after body parts. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.24.jpg|KNUCKLE MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.25.jpg|KORPS logo 6.13.7.jpg|KORPS logo KORPS_Logo.png|KORPS logo Korps.png|Banners SE06EP6.jpg|Banners MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.31.jpg|Banners MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.32.jpg|Banners MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.38.jpg|Banners M.i. high series 6 The Hive.jpg|Banners MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.3.jpg|"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage" MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.4.jpg|"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage" MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.6.jpg|"Prison Break" KORPS_HQ.png|"Trojan KORPS" MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.22.jpg|"Old School" MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.26.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.27.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.28.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.29.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.30.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" KORPS_final_assault.png|"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage". SKOTOMA.png|"The Mayze" Keri In SKOTOMA.PNG|"The Mayze" MI High Series 6 - Episode 2.4.jpg|List Category:Faction Category:KORPS